Forum:Sabra Manning
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Sabra Manning Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mars Godly Parent Choice 2: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 3: Bellona Cohort Choice 1: 3 Cohort Choice 2: '''5 ---- '''Appearance: 5'5", 125 lbs, Blue eyes, Brown hair, European ancestry, American accent, Size 6 shoe Personality: Sabra is unpredictable, she has a tendency to flip out, almost as if she is bi-polar. She can be quiet and peaceful in one moment and the very next screaming at the top of her lungs just because she found you boring and would like for you to be very far away from her. She does this on purpose when she is bored or irritated. Sabra does not communicate well, she is the type of her person who greatly enjoys pushing people's buttons and testing their limits. She finds it amusing the way people react to her 'mood swings' if and when people get upset she often asks "Are you mad?" as if it some joke. History: Cecily Aikaterine Manning is a tough chick, she is the daughter of Eneas Manning and Fortuna, because of this she is also very lucky. Always in a martial arts or self-defense class, On one or two occasions she was also picking a fight just for fun. Cecily walked into one of her classes to see a stunning man (Mars), he introduced himself as Adam. Cecily was not attracted to him or him to her until they began sparring with one another. Their pure intent in each attack and counter drew them closer, they were like no other pair in the class. They were flirting and fighting at the same time, Cecily was exhilarated by the fear that she felt. To her it didn't register as a normal flight instinct it only made her fight much harder. As the class came to an end that day Cecily and Adam had already left for a 'cool down' back at her apartment. This was not something she normally did, she would never bring a stranger into her home. She even mentioned that, but there was something about Adam that was different. Cecily felt comfortable and like nothing else mattered when she was with him. When she woke the next morning Adam was gone, she has never seen him again. Sabra Catrelle Manning is the daughter of Cecily and the man called Adam, Cecily went into labor very late at night, Sabra was born in the very early morning on the 23rd of May. Raised by her mother in the sunny state of California, Sabra has always been a wild child. As a toddler Sabra began walking at the age of 2, Cecily watched from another room as Sabra seemed to be coaxed away from her toys. By age 5 Sabra was speaking, non stop. Cecily decided home schooling was going to be best, Sabra has issues with most people and does not try to get along with anyone. In her preschool classes the teachers would remark that Sabra doesn't play with the other children, she seemed to be scaring the other children away with her unpredictable behavior. The women agreed it was because Sabra is an only child and has no concept of sharing. Even with her attitude problems, Sabra was a happy child. At age 8 she was drawing, painting and occasionally singing a song she had just made up. While cleaning, Cecily notice some of Sabra's drawings. There were three people, Sabra, Cecily and a large gold-yellow outline. Cecily has always speculated what Sabra would think of her father, being that he chose to leave her and her mother. After Sabra's 10th birthday strange things began to happen. Sabra had already begun to frighten people with her flippant demeanor. People were beginning to seem genuinely afraid of the girl as opposed to just annoyed. Cecily was bothered by this, but thought that Sabra would grow out of it. Under the assumption that her daughter, her only child was lacking in social interaction, Cecily and Sabra made there way to the local school. While walking Cecily asked Sabra why she chose not make friends with other children. Before Sabra could answer a creature was flying towards them, Cecily removed her wooden bangles, they became throwing knives once removed from her wrists and she struck the creature in both eyes. When it hit the ground Cecily ran to it and killed it. When she returned to Sabra expecting to comfort her, Sabra asked if it was her turn to kill a birdy lady now. Cecily never wanted Sabra to have to fight but knew she had to train her, if only for her own safety. In the midst of home schooling and training regimens, Cecily and Sabra would relocate at least twice over the next 5 years. Cecily knew that Sabra belonged at Camp by now, but she was selfish and not ready to be away from her for more then a few hours. Cecily's extended family, her half-brother Brahm and half-sister Evelyn live in Israel and Spain. Cecily moved with Sabra to live in Beyvit Vegan, Jerusalem until Sabra was 13, her cousins Dayna and Meri began to display the same terror Cecily has seen before. They claimed Sabra was telling them stories of how she fought flying pigs and bird ladies, they thought that monsters would come for them. The family believed Sabra was bored with her surroundings and needed something new in her life. Cecily knew better but they moved near family in Benalmádena, Spain. Spain was a refreshing pace for Cecily she was very happy there and Sabra seemed to be too, for a few years at least. On Sabra's 16th birthday she managed to escape with her cousins. She was able to ease the fears of her mother, her aunt Eve and her uncle Humberto, she convinced them to let Sabra go out with her older cousins, on what they were calling a little adventure. Knowing of Cecily's frustration with Sabra's random outbursts they were allowed to go. Azucena and Nascio took Sabra to a club, she used one of Azucena's I.D. cards and was easily let in. At some point during the night Sabra stepped out for some air, three men approached her, one asked for a cigarette. Before Sabra was even aware of it she was fighting. It felt to her like every reaction that she had was instinctual. The men eventually gave up as cowards do, one of them apologized the other two just walked away. Laughing maniacally Sabra turned to see Lem, a Satyr sent by her father clapping and smiling at her, he appeared to be as impressed with her as she was with herself. Sabra stared oddly back at him and began to walk away when he told her "It's time to go." She looked at her watch and scoffed, he rolled his eyes remarking "That's not what I meant." She learned that she was not just an ordinary girl that night, after the last altercation with those men it was time for Sabra to be taken to Camp. Weapons: Sabra owns and is proficient with Silver daggers, and concealed stilettos that are always hidden some where on her body, at all times. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can (Usually after work 2 am MDT and whenever on my off time) 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend (Got two invites while on other wikis) :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Belle Linda 01:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed